


Memories Belong In The Past

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, mention of the fall of gondolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Death is not always the end, even when it should be. Some have to live with that.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Oracle of Imladris [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Memories Belong In The Past

The words _**echoed**_ in his head, “What are you afraid of?”

The sound of **_grinding_** stone, the _**clanking** _of chains, the _**grunting**_ of orcs, the clap of **_thunder_** \- no, _not that..._

_Anything but that._

Erestor opened his eyes, bloodshot and tearful. How could he put into words the complete and utter terror of reliving his worst nightmares? There was a small comfort in death at least, in knowing that things were over, and only memories could follow, but now...

His spirit _**sang**_ at Glorfindel's return, but his heart _**pounded**_ in fear.

Erestor closed his eyes and his tears fell.


End file.
